emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7222 (30th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Charity is given compassionate leave to see Moses. Marlon suggests to Laurel they take the kids to a fun fair in Robblesfield in an attempt for them to feel like a normal family again. Rachel calls in work to say she's not coming in as Archie is sick. Ali arrives back from Liverpool and she and Rachel awkwardly share a hug. Charity arrives at the hospital to see Moses. Ali explains that she's only returned briefly as Sean is doing well with his physio but still has a long way to go. Jai doesn't believe Rachel's claims that Archie is ill. Debbie tries to persuade Charity to contact the Moses' father to give him the chance to meet him but is left angry by Charity's disinterest. Rachel is horrified when Jai calls around with Dr Bailey to check out Archie. Charity gets rid of Debbie from the hospital and has a moment with Moses on her own. Her prison guard allows her to make the call to the baby's father. Ali storms into Jai's office and warns him off Rachel, threatening to have him for harassment. Jai isn't concerned. Joanie gives back Kerry's teddy bear for Kyle and tells her to keep away. Charity tells the prison guard Moses' father is on his way to the hospital. Laurel and Marlon arrive back from the fun fair with April and Arthur, all four of them in good spirits. Once home however, Laurel is concerned to notice Marlon beginning to act awkward around her again. Moses' father arrives at the hospital - Ross. Kerry tries to win Joanie around by telling her about her new business idea. She tells Joanie it hurts not being able to Kyle. Joanie agrees to let her see him for half an hour a week - supervised. Ross can't believe at how one bunk up with Charity at the chop shop has left them with a baby and questions whether she's trying to stitch him up. Ali and Sam are concerned when Rachel suggests she start poisoning Archie against Jai. Ross refuses to have anything to do with Moses and tells Charity she's on her own. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Dr Locke - Violet Patton-Ryder Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Hotten General - I.C.U. Room 1 and corridor Notes *The Prison Guard who accompanies Charity Dingle to the hospital is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes